shopkins_thomas_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Blossom
Apple Blossom is a cheeky green apple who works on the North Western Railway. She originally worked as the station pilot at the Big Station, but longed to leave her yard to go out and see the world. After helping to rescue Strawberry Kiss from a nasty accident at a field, Apple Blossom was rewarded with two new characters, Gemma Stone and Kirstea and was given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line, where she continues to work to this day. Biography Before coming to Shopville, Apple Blossom lived at Brighton, where she worked alongside several other Shopkins. She was brought to the North Western Railway when the Fat Controller was in need of a new Shopkin to shunt trains at Small Mart and was originally painted teal-green before receiving her green livery. Apple Blossom was cheeky at first and enjoyed teasing Lippy Lips by waking her up while she was resting at Small Mart. Lippy Lips managed to get back at Apple Blossom by leaving the station too quickly before she could be uncoupled and though Apple Blossom learned her lesson about teasing Lippy Lips, she wanted to see more of the world and go beyond the yard at Small Mart station. She was given the chance to pull her first passenger train when Spilt Milk became ill, but left the station too early when she mistook the guard's whistle for Cheeky's train for her own, leaving behind her coaches and passengers. Apple Blossom was stopped by a signalman and she went back to the station to fetch her train. Apple Blossom was teased relentlessly about this mistake by the other Shopkins, especially Lippy Lips and Strawberry Kiss, though Cheeky Chocolate felt sorry for her and offered to let Apple Blossom take her goods train while she took care of her shunting duties in the yard. Apple Blossom could hardly contain her excitement and was too excited to listen to Cheeky's warning about the trucks, believing that she could handle them easily. However, as she reached the top of Lippy’s Hill, the trucks began pushing Apple Blossom down the line, causing her to run out of control and nearly crashed until she stopped in a siding at Maron. As punishment for not doing her work in the yard, the Fat Controller made Apple Blossom shunt in the yard only, giving Cheeky Chocolate the same punishment as her. Upon noticing that Spilt Milk had not come out of the sheds to pull her train during a rainy day, Apple Blossom raced back to Shopville Sheds and managed to convince a paranoid Spilt Milk that the rain would not hurt her, finally helping her get over her fear of the rain. Apple Blossom continued to work in the yard and over time, she became more skilled at shunting. While taking a break in the yard one day, Apple Blossom saw Strawberry Kiss being pushed by her trucks unable to stop due to her burning brake blocks. Apple Blossom bravely chased after Strawberry Kiss and tried to stop her, but unfortunately Strawberry Kiss derailed and landed in a field. Apple Blossom rushed back to Small Mart and retrieved Melodine and Rockin' Broc, who helped her re-rail Strawberry Kiss. As a reward for her heroic actions, Apple Blossom was rewarded with her own branch line and two characters of her own, Gemma Stone and Kirstea. From that point on, Apple Blossom began proudly working on her branch line. Personality Apple Blossom is described as being a cheeky, fussy Shopkin. She often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible Shopkins. But clouds never last long in Apple Blossom's life and she is soon bustling about again, playing her part in the yard and on her very own branch line, of which she is extremely proud. She loves teasing the others, especially the bigger Shopkins, such as Lippy Lips and on occasion brags about her superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct her, especially the Fat Controller and her two characters, Gemma Stone and Kirstea. If Apple Blossom has one major character flaw, it is that she is forgetful and rather impatient. However, she is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic and has a heart of gold. A friend to all Shopkins and a popular member of the Fat Controller’s Railway, Apple Blossom is No.1 and does her best every day to live up to that through helping her friends and those that she cares about. She lives to be a Really Useful Shopkin and encourages everyone else to do the same. She likes to be better than Strawberry Kiss and Skarloey in races. However, she can also get annoyed about being useful such as the time when Bubbleisha followed her around because she idolised her so much. Trivia *Apple Blossom was the first character in the Shopville Series to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. *Apple Blossom was the first character introduced in the television series. *Christopher Awdry lost the original Apple Blossom toy when he was in the United States. However, it was recreated in 2015 for a 70th anniversary sizzle. *Apple Blossom's LBSC number, 70, was actually carried by a real LB&SCR locomotive, an A1 named "Poplar" currently preserved by the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Shopville Series. *According to Sir Topham Hatt on the 2001 Official Website, Apple Blossom was given her name by the Shopkin workshop which built her. Category:Characters